The present invention relates to a reusable system for the construction of roadways and equipment support surfaces in areas having poor ground integrity characteristics. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system of durable mats which can be interconnected to form roadways and/or equipment support surfaces. More particularly still, the present invention relates to a reusable system of mats which can be quickly and easily positioned in a single layer to form roadways and/or equipment support surfaces, and which can thereafter be easily removed and stored until needed again.
Mats for this use are generally known in the art and are available from Quality Mat Company, Beaumont, Tex. In remote and unstable environments, a stable roadway (or any roadway) often does not exist, such that temporary roadways are assembled by aligning planks, boards or mats along the desired path. The mats provide temporary structures for various construction projects as well as for use in environmental or disaster cleanup projects. These mats enable trucks and other equipment to drive over, store equipment on, or create campsites on otherwise unstable, soft or moist land or damaged areas by providing a relatively level and stable surface.
While conventional wood mats provide useful service at a reasonable cost, the wood core, which is typically made of white oak, can deteriorate over time due to moisture causing gradual rotting and degradation of the wood material. This causes the mat to be discarded, because unlike some of the other materials that are used on the upper and lower layers of the mat, the core cannot be replaced without essentially making an entirely new mat.
Also, conventional crane mats that are typically 4 feet wide and utilize 8×8 inch to 12×12 inch beams that are up to 40 feet in length, utilize beams that are made of oak and preferably white oak as that material provides acceptable performance of the mats for a significant service life at a reasonable cost. Such mats are also available from Quality Mat Company, Beaumont, Tex. These mats, which are often called timber mats or crane mats, typically utilize virgin wood utilize virgin wood that is shaped and cut to length to meet design demands. Due to weather conditions and other environmental factors, however, the availability of trees that can be harvested to make such large size and length beams is reduced, thus making it difficult to obtain suitable quantities to make large numbers of mats.
Accordingly, alternatives are needed for crane mat constructions to conserve the amount of wood beams that need to be included. Also, the materials that may be considered as alternatives need to possess the necessary physical properties to be able to withstand harsh outdoor conditions as well as to support heavy equipment. And of course cost is a factor in determining the selection of alternate materials, as it is not cost-effective to provide a mat that is multiple times more expensive than one that can be made of wood.
In the past, lifting, manipulation and placement of the mats were facilitated by exposing part of the joining member for grasping by a lifting hook of a crane or other heavy piece of equipment. While the exposure of the joining or connecting rod facilitated lifting or moving operations, it presented an issue in that workers could inadvertently step into over the open hole that was provided around the connecting rod. Also, the larger sizes of these mats require lifting elements that facilitate overhead lifting elements. Thus, other designs are needed to more easily move these large mats as well as to provide greater safety to personnel working on these mats.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in these types of mat constructions both to provide longer service lives as well as to conserve natural resources, and these needs are now satisfied by the industrial mats of the present invention. Also, it is desirable to have improvements in the construction of such mats to provide extended service lives and better performance in use. The present invention now provides these features.